Organizations may use many applications, such as general purpose data centric applications using persistent data, within a computing environment to carry out daily operations. For example, multiple types of line of business (LOB) systems (e.g., business critical database application) may be implemented along with development applications, ‘home-grown’ applications, and the like. However, access to each of these heterogeneous applications by one or more users may require interactions with different information, in different formats, in different languages and/or semantics, with different log-on and authorization methods, with different connection requirements, with separate operational threads for each user on each application, and the like.